La guerra invernal
by Arche Klaine
Summary: Basado en la guerra entre Finlandia y Rusia de 1939. Finlandia pide ayuda a Suecia para enfrentarse a Rusia, pero no recibe el suficiente apoyo, lo que causa una crisis entre los dos.


Este fanfic está basado en la guerra invernal que enfrentó a Rusia con Finlandia en 1939. Me parecía muy interesante, no solo por lo bien que se defendieron los finlandeses con menos de la mitad de hombres y de armamento que el ejército ruso, sino también porque ese fue el inicio de las malas relaciones de Finlandia con suecia hoy en día. Así que intenté escribir el fanfic sobre la ruptura de Finlandia y Suecia, a causa de la guerra invernal. Espero que os guste.

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

_____________________________________________________________________

Ya hemos firmado el tratado de paz, señor

¿Y las tropas rusas?

En retirada.- El soldado, al ver que su interlocutor parecía ausente, añadió- Tan sólo hemos perdido un diez por ciento del territorio. Considerando la situación, debemos estar orgullosos. Podría haber sido peor.

Sí. Supongo que sí.

_Aunque no sé cómo._

Finlandia caminaba por las calles de Helsinki, con su país al fin en paz después de dos guerras prácticamente seguidas. La gente podía respirar tranquila y disfrutar de la paz. Incluso estaban contentos por las pocas pérdidas a pesar de la magnitud del conflicto. Pero claro, salvo las familias que habían sufrido alguna baja, nadie había perdido tanto como él.

Necesito tu ayuda.

¿Qu's lo qu' p'sa?

Rusia me ha declarado la guerra.

Suecia se quedo un reto pensativo. Finalmente respondió.

Hr' lo qu' pu'da.

Sinceramente, Finlandia esperaba una respuesta bastante más concluyente de Su-san. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Su-san era así, al fin y al cabo. Se marchó y esperó la ayuda.

Al poco tiempo, Suecia cambió su posición de neutral a no beligerante, permitiendo la salida de voluntarios para ayudar a Finlandia. Tino no podía creerlo.

_¿Después de tanto tiempo esta es toda la ayuda que Su-san va a prestarme?_

Aún así, Tino intentó comprenderlo. Su-san tenía su propio país y sus propios problemas. Era un tiempo conflictivo. Así que Tino, aún un poco dolido, aceptó la ayuda de Su-san. Además, tener su apoyo hacía que Finlandia se sintiese más seguro y más tranquilo. Como Si Su-san siguiese a su lado de alguna manera.

Pero la agradable sensación duró poco tiempo. Tan solo unas pocas horas, hasta que uno de sus soldados vino a traerle la noticia:

-¡Suecia ha dado orden de retirar a sus tropas, señor!

A Tino ni se le pasó por la cabeza que eso pudiese ser cierto.

- Será un error.

- No, no lo es. Se están marchando todos del frente, señor.

Aunque Tino era normalmente tranquilo, le entraron ganas de abofetear a este soldado por mentir y decir cosas tan horribles sobre Su-san.

-Eso no es cierto. Prometió que nos ayudaría.

El pobre soldado no sabía que hacer.

- Quizás si viene a verlo con sus propios ojos…

Eso hizo Tino, aunque desearía no haberlo hecho. Ver a los suecos retroceder y volver a su hogar fue algo demasiado duro para él. Había pasado por alto todo, pero ¿esto? ¿Él estaba sufriendo y Su-san le daba la espalda? Rompía su promesa. Nunca antes lo había hecho. Y dolía mucho.

¿Por qué?

Estaban cara a cara en el despacho de Su-san. No era un buen momento para abandonar su hogar, pero Finlandia tenía que saber por qué. Necesitaba saberlo.

Suecia no le miro a los ojos. No contestó. Normalmente era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero Tino necesitaba que esta vez se explicase.

Has roto tu promesa… - le acusó.

Suecia siguió guardando silencio.

Estoy al borde de la derrota. ¿Es que te da igual lo que me pase? ¿quieres que viva con Rusia?

_¿Tan poco te importa?_

Finlandia no pudo evitar que dos gruesas lágrimas le brotasen de los ojos. Su-san cruzó la distancia que los separaba de un salto y se las limpió con delicadeza.

Por un momento, cuando noto la calidez de la mano de Suecia sobre su piel, Finlandia volvió a sentirse tranquilo. Seguramente Su-san le diría que no pasaba nada. Le protegería. Volvería a su lado, como siempre había hecho.

Pero en vez de eso, le miró con la tristeza marcada en el rostro y le dijo.

-S´n ti´mpos dif'cils. M' d'bo a m' gnte.

La sensación de seguridad desapareció de golpe, llevándose el mundo entero consigo. Finlandia se sintió solo en medio de la oscuridad.

No lo entiendo.- fue lo único que consiguió decir antes de marcharse corriendo de allí.

No había vuelto a ver a Su-san desde entonces. No había sido capaz. Su gente había empezado a albergar odio contra Suecia, un odio que pese a todo el no podía compartir. Se sentía abandonado, estaba furioso, enfadado, decepcionado… pero seguía amando a Su-san. Aunque él lo hubiese abandonado en la oscuridad.

Se reunió con sus jefes, que acababan de volver de negociar la paz.

Vamos. Tenemos un país que reconstruir.

"_Y quizás yo pueda reconstruir algo más. En un futuro."_


End file.
